Aethelnian culture test
If you are an Aethelnian... * You consider four weeks of vacation a year normal, and in many professions count on a 36-hour working week. * You may state that "old people should be respected", but you know you don't have to obey them. * You take a strong court system for granted. * It's a Good Thing to learn foreign languages. * You will own 2.4 mobile phones. * You'll have an fast -though inexpensive- wireless internet connection. So does the rest of the country. Food and drink... * Fast food is considered tasteless and unhealthy. * You prefer wine over beer. * You drink coffee in the morning, and tea in the afternoons. Politics and economics... * If a politician has been cheating on his wife, you consider this bad form, but no reason for him to resign, unless he's from some conservative religious party. * For a politician to show off his wife or kids during an election campaign is ridiculous, since you don't understand what they have to do with his work. * A company can't fire just anybody it wants. For this reason, many companies hire temporary workers through an employment agency. * You find a multi-party system natural, and can hardly imagine another fair way to run a country. * You think consensus is more important in politics than rhetoric. * You think the UNV should be revived. tba Race, religion and language... * Most likely you are not (very) religious. There are people in your country who have very strict religions. You consider this either quaint or somewhat scary. Nobody will ask you whether you believe in Heaven. * Dubbing is for kids. All movies and TV series are subtitled, except for the Ingallish ones. tba Society... * You are shocked if anyone offers you a bribe, or asks for one. * If you're a woman, going topless at the beach is an option, but usually restricted to the young and small-breasted. There are nude beaches, and while you may not visit them, you don't think it unusual for people to take their children to one. * Unemployment benefits are your right, you've paid for them after all, and of course people who don't have any money should get welfare-- should they starve or what? But you also think that there are a lot of people cheating the system. * There aren't that many lawyers, and you will need them only if you go to court, not for a business deal. * You think it ridiculous that any private person would want to have a firearm. The government should protect you against such people. * You think it normal that any woman who needs to can get an abortion, that sex education starts at an early age, and that contraceptives are freely available. * Journalists can freely write about anything but usually avoid the private life of public people. Gutter press being the exception. You loath the gutter press. They give journalism a bad name. * Having a Royal House and a King is a Good Thing. Why, you're not soo sure. * An income tax rate of 60% is high, but you think that people who earn a lot of money should pay high taxes. From those whom much is given, much is required. Noblesse Oblige. You don't believe in a trickle-down effect. Places and weather... * You can't decide between skiing in the mountains, and laying on your back on the tropical beaches. * Merlinburgh is the place to be in Summer. Saint Agnes in Winter. How things are done... * You use the metric system. The only exception is at the Butcher, is that a pound is half a kilogram, and an ounce is 100 grams. * The date comes first: 29th of April 301 makes 29/04/01 Foreigners... * You have virtually no contact with your northern neighbours in Phenixia, and you regret this. * Your southern neighbours in Angliyaa appear to be in dissaray. You wish things turn out well for them. * You have no issue with Hochlandian, Angliyaan and Rosardanach refugees in Aethelnia. * You are fairly knowledgable about Vingarmark since a royal princess is married to their heir apparent. * Your favourite country to emigrate to would be Somery. * You are also fairly knowledgable about Utania since trade relations are booming. * You admire St. Samuel for it's sports events. * If Aethelnia is ever going to be a republic, it should be like Wesmerite. * You are fascinated by Cimera's complete lack of petrol-powered motor vehicles. * The Greater_Zartanian_Empire has a huge navy, which you really won't like to see show-up on your doorstep. You'll probably run for the hills. tba Links... TECH Category:Cultural tests Category:Aethelnia